Marcus Elliot
"Hm...What's the new guy doing here? He's not one of us! He's one of them !" ''- Marcus'' Marcus Elliot (Pronunciation: Mark-cus- Elliot) is the second youngest soldier within the Gunma Core along with Kenneth Star. With his stubborness and ignorant like nature, he has to learn about respect and feelings of others to survive. History Background Marcus keeps everything to himself. He rarely tells anyone. But his archives are held within the Gunma Core About him. Gunma (comic series) Rilux Saga =First attack = Marcus Elliot had witness the death of his parents when he and his parents went in a class field trip to visit the many aliens to know of their kind and the Gunma Core. He then encountered an alien that wasn't too fond of humans and began to attack. The fate of Marcus has been written in his own blood. He is sent back on earth to be sent to an orphanage where he spent the last years of his childhood to become the selfish boy he is today. But he shows a soft side when he wants too, to those he trusts. =Rilux invasion = Marcus shows to be ignorant and cocky when it came to training and later fights a few Rilux , stating they are no match for him. He gets cocky and starts to make bad turns with some of the crew for making wise cracking jokes. until later on, he was attacked by a "Special Rilux " and was barely alive only to be stubborn of being treated for his severe wounds. His commander, saved his life and Marcus gains his respect. Rise of the Zentinals Appearance Marcus Elliot is 5'6 foot tall skinny 17 year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a green t-shirt with black pants and hiker shoes when he's not wearing his armor. Armor His armor is a special made suit that holds his trusty weapon, the Nova Bomb. The armor is designed to hold and spawn may bombs with the sockets strapped to his sides, With fast rate of producing them, The armor is an exo suit with the ability to increase his agility and durability. Strength(s) Speed Blaster Weakness(s) Ignorance He is too stubborn to realize his ignorance. Tight spaces Marcus has a panick attack in tight spaces and tries to find a way out or just waits until he is set free from being trapped. special abilities Enhanced Speed and Reflexes Within his suit, he has a special way of being quick on his feet even more and can run longer than an average man running in an Olympics game, increasing his momentum for a short span of 5 minutes without losing his breath. Reflexes Marcus can avoid most attacks with his human reflexes, but can't evade all. It can even leave him open. Within suit Within the suit, it slightly increases his reflexes a bit more, granting him a sense ability. Slide kick Marcus can slide and trip a foe. Once tripped, he can spring an attack with his blaster. Personality and traits Marcus Elliot is a proud, self centered, ignorant person in the unit. He sees himself better than others and everything else against him. Marcus is well skilled in his ability to be using bombs at a young age, even without or with training. He enjoys hurting others for the fun of it on his time of being proud. The way he sees it, makes him feel more important and earn what he calls "respect". He enjoys being alone most of the time and tosses a stress ball to relieve stress. His likes, are to go hiking when he's off duty and even practice singing, taking after his father. He hates to be thought of as weak and has a fear of aliens as well of hating them for being different. He doesn't like being in tight spaces or trapped in a room with no windows, it makes him meltdown into a trainwreck of mixed emotions, for in his childhood he's been exposed to some type of confinement. He goes through an epsiode of depression if confronted. He does secretly care for everyone in unit, but likes to be blunt about it. Being blunt has gotten him this far, but will it pull him further? Gunma (Game) Role Marcus Elliot is an unlockable character to play as and follows the route of the main characters. He is very quick on his feet. With his blaster and bombs, he makes his way to the top of the unit. Weapons Bombs Bomb Types Nova Bomb Main Article: Nova Bomb The nova bomb is a special handcrafted weapon Marcus had made himself and later on it is used for ships. Flaming bomb Main Artcile: Flaming Bomb Bomb-S Main Article: Bomb-S Hand Blaster Music Theme [https://youtu.be/i5cENOxoUnM Marcus Elliot's Theme] [https://youtu.be/p-7CdzA2OIg Marcus Elliot's Theme 3] [https://youtu.be/KfHgZ7FGMM4 Marcus Elliot's Theme 2] Romance Kathrine Yamakoshi (Fang) He has always liked Katherine since they met as children, however he seemed to have forgotten her, ever since he left the academy, until now. Though he still likes to be mean a bit when he's with others and she is in the same room as them. But he deeply and truly cares about her and loves her with all he's got. He's only nice and calm around her and open with her when they are alone. Time and time again, he thinks about her on some days, when he is away. Other information Likes: hiking, making bombs, Kathrine Yamakoshi (Fang), hard headed Dislikes: Tobias, Antarians, other aliens, told what to do Hobby: making costum weapons (bombs), hiking, guitar strumming and singing Diet: fried rice, hot dogs, vanilla ice cream, fresh bread, banana bread Date Of Birth: April 13th Other appearances Gunma RPG series Gunma (RPG): Biopocalypse Gunma Academy Trivia *''marcus is very stubborn and is proud to admit he's a coward in some cases, but doesn't like to show he's a coward to anyone.'' *''he later becomes less stubborn or proud later in the comic series, as it goes on.'' *''Marcus is confronted by many people on his actions and attitude towards everyone. He doesn't seem to listen to their advice however.'' *''Marcus Elliot's creation and development as a character, The creator admits is fun to play as and try to get an interesting perspective out of trying to make a character grow and learn from his mistakes and being a stubborn person, in the old timeline.'' *''Marcus and Kenneth are brothers, but it’s stated that to Marcus, he lightly shares a almost brother bond like friendship with him, but chooses not to be nice.'' *''Marcus Elliot is by far the first character to be voiced and overall voiced in general out of the gunma series as a whole by a tryout.'' *''originally Marcus Elliot was going to be in Kenneth Star's role and character, of being nice, generous, and ready to help, before being changed in the end as we know him as today.'' Non-Canon: *''Marcus likes to flirt a bit with Susanna Darklight for fun and likes to tease her for having a crush on Tobias.'' *''Marcus during the Cinderella chapter in the comic, appearently is a good dancer, despite nothing is said that he was a dancer. During the ball dance, he quickly masters the Saberon dance with fang and gets a little cocky and does something that interested KI.'' External Links Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Soldier Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Allies Category:Young Category:Teenager Category:Gunma Characters Category:Earth born Category:Earth Category:Ignorant type characters Category:Special character Category:Special illness Category:Depressing Past Category:Good Category:Mini bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Anti- Heroes Category:Antagonist Category:Professional Combatant Category:Fast Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Orphan Category:Special unit Category:Medical skills Category:Bosses Category:Main antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Power hungry Category:A survivor from the first attack Category:Gunma RPG characters Category:Main characters